


Some Things Aren't Meant To Be

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [62]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, post 5x12, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: I don't know if you're still taking prompts but I was wanting greys anatomy and richard webber and ellis grey were talking about the life they would have had together if they fought harder to be together & what house they would have had but can you do something like that with ian and mickey like 10 years after them breaking up and them talking about the life they would have had if they were together. I don't know why I like being sad lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Aren't Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is really quick and it's really similar to 'We All Grow Up, Firecrotch' but I figured I'd post it anyway.

Ten years.

 

Ten fucking years since Ian had made the biggest fucking pathetic mistake of his entire, stupid life. And after ten years of forcing himself not to think to much of it, not he was forced to face it. He was ten fucking meters away from his ex boyfriend of ten years.

 

His heart felt as if it was busting out of his ribcage. Mickey looked good. Really fucking good, but that wasn’t why Ian felt as if he wanted to throw up. Mickey was there with someone. And they had gold bands on their fingers.

 

When Fiona had invited Ian back to Chicago for their annual barbecue, Ian hadn’t expected to see Mickey there. Much less married and… happy.

 

Ian had always known that he missed Mickey, but he never let himself dwell too much on it, until now. Mickey was standing over by the grill with Kev and… his husband. Mickey’s husband.

 

Holy fuck.

 

In a way, Ian realized that he had subconsciously always assumed that Mickey would be there if he ever wanted him again. That he and Mickey would… somehow become one again.

 

There it went, that possibility, that hope, gone, out the window. Nevertheless, Ian swallowed his pride - literally - and took the few steps over to the couple.

 

”Hey” He spoke, catching their attention.

 

”Ian, man! Happy to have you back” Kev said, bringing him into a one armed hug which he returned.

 

”Good to be back” Ian nodded before looking back at Mickey. He was gnawing on his bottom lip, obviously uncertain about what to say in a moment like this. Ian couldn’t blame him.

 

”Hey, Mick” Ian spoke, deciding he could at least try to jump past the awkwardness. ”Nice to see you again” He said, before turning to his husband.

 

He was good looking, no doubt. Tall, sharp jawline. Physically a lot like Ian, excluding the gleaming blue eyes and obviously bleached, curly hair. He looked kind, approachable.

 

”Hey” Mickey said finally. ”Mike, this is Ian. Ian, this is Mike. My husband”

 

”The legendary Ian Gallagher, huh?” Mike said, reaching a hand forwards. ”Nice to meet you” Ian smiled back at him, shaking his hand.

 

”You too” Mike seemed to be all but a better version of Ian, and if Ian was honest - he was happy for Mickey.

 

So fucking happy that he had found somebody who could treat him right. Because even if Ian still loved him in a lot of ways, he knew that Mickey would never really be able to forgive him for everything, and he shouldn’t have to.

 

 

Later that night saw Ian and Mickey sitting outside the backdoor, a beer in their hands.

 

”Mike seems great” Ian spoke.

 

It was almost the first thing they had said to each other all night. It was all too weird. To be back here. They used to be so strong, so happy, so… in love. Now they were this.

 

”Yeah” Mickey smiled lazily.”He is” Ian leaned his forearms on his knees and turned his head to look at him.

 

”You ever think about…” Mickey turned his head as well, their eyes connecting as he waited for Ian to finish his thought. ”About… what it would have been like if we would have… you know, worked out?” Mickey’s brows furrowed as he thought about the topic.

 

”I guess” He nodded. ”Sometimes. Sometimes I’m reminded of… what used to be I guess, I don’t fucking know” Ian nodded. ”Why?” Ian shrugged, taking a sip of his beer as he thought over his next words.

 

”I don’t… You think we could have been happy, Mick? At all?” Mickey nodded immediately.

 

”Sure” He said. ”But I guess some things aren’t meant to be, huh? Some things are” His head turned, eyes focusing on Mike as he said the last part. Ian was surprised that Mickey couldn’t hear his heart breaking.

 

”So you’re happy?” Ian asked then, and Mickey nodded.

 

”I am. I really fucking am. But Ian…?” Ian nodded, frowning as their eyes fell back onto each other. ”I would have been happy with you too. It’s not your fault it didn’t work out, not really. It’s just… everything”

 

Ian shrugged. He didn’t really agree with that statement, but he took it anyway.

 

”How’s Yev?” Ian asked then, and Mickey lit up.

 

”Great. Fucking chatterbox by now” Ian chuckled.

 

”You did I good job raising him, Mickey. Even after everything”

 

Ian didn’t even need to meet Yevgeny to know that. The way Mickey smiled at the thought of his son was enough proof.

 

”Well, I better get to saving Mike. I think Kev’s grilling him by now” Ian chuckled, nodding as Mickey stood up, walking away. ”Gallagher?” He said suddenly, turning around a few feet away from him.

 

”Yeah?” Mickey hesitated for a second before he opened his mouth.

 

”Even though it’s not me, whoever you find, he’s gonna be a really lucky guy” And with that, he walked away, leaving Ian to struggle holding his tears in.


End file.
